


You Have A Child During A Zombie Apocalypse. (Michael and Luke)

by imaginativefantasties



Series: Supernatural. [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5sos have children, Character Death, Children, F/M, I suppose, I'm Sorry, Sad, Sad Ending, Zombies, daddy 5sos, i'm not good at writing, not very good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 00:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1920018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginativefantasties/pseuds/imaginativefantasties





	You Have A Child During A Zombie Apocalypse. (Michael and Luke)

Luke: 

“Daddy” Luke and your three year old son calls for Luke. Luke jumps off the watch post, leaving Calum alone, but there were no zombies, so he should be okay.  
Luke walked into the house, wincing at the memories flooding his brain. This was your house too. Before these zombies happened.  
You, Luke, and Jamie were the perfect family. You were in your dream job, and Luke had his band. And then you had little Jamie together.  
But then the zombies came, and everything turned upside down. It was all a blur to Luke now…  
On the night it happened, Luke wasn’t needed. He was allowed to rest. He had gone out of the base and travelled half the country, looking for things everyone needed here. So obviously, when he got back, you made him rest.  
Ashton, Michael, and Calum all took watch. Whilst you looked after, at the time 2 year old Jamie. Luke went to his room, and had a few drinks. Alcohol had become something every adult now drunk, just to make things seem easier.  
So Luke drunk some, to the point he was tipsy, and everything looked a bit funny. But he felt happy.  
That was until he heard you scream…  
He shot up from his room and ran down the stairs. The zombies had got into the base. Only a few but they were enough to have the three boys struggling to fight them off.  
But they were fine. You were not. The zombie had got you. You had Jamie in one arm, and a blunt knife in the other. And your focus was on keeping Jamie safe.  
You saw Luke and Luke took Jamie. “Luke, run now! Let the boys fight them off, keep Jamie safe.”  
“You’re going to die” Luke sobbed. You nodded at him and kissed his lips and Jamie’s head.  
“I love you both so much. You’ll be okay without me. Keep yourself and Jamie safe Luke. I love you” You cried and run to the boys. They looked so hurt.  
Luke knew they would have to kill you to stop you changing into a zombie.  
Luke took one last look at you. “I love you Y/N!” He yelled, causing the zombies to look to Luke, but Ashton took care of them.  
You nodded, falling to your knees. Jamie had started to cry, so Luke, with tears streaming down his face, ran up the stairs and into his bedroom. His head hurt so much. He locked the door, and laid himself and Jamie in the bed.  
“It’s okay buddy” Luke whispered to Jamie, who seemed to stop crying when he heard his father’s voice. Luke kept Jamie close to his chest, cuddling the boy. Luke was bawling his eyes out, trying his hardest to not make a sound.  
And then he heard the shot of the gun… And you were gone out of his life…  
Luke did blame himself. He thinks that if he wasn’t getting himself drunk, and was by your side, you would be okay and alive right now…  
Luke walked into the room, where Ashton was holding Jamie. Jamie saw Luke and jumped up in excitement.  
“Daddy! Let me go unca Ash!” Jamie giggled, Ashton put him to the ground and Jamie waddled over to Luke. Luke smiled softly, lifting the small boy into his arms. Luke kissed Jamie’s head and pulled him close to his chest.  
“What’s wrong Jamie?” Luke mumbled. “Where’s mummy daddy?” Jamie asked. Luke sucked in a hard breath, he couldn’t cry in front of his son.  
“Jamie, mummy’s. Mummy’s with. She’s erm” Luke just couldn’t, he didn’t have the heart to tell his son, that ‘mummy is dead’  
“Jamie, mummy has gone on a long journey” Ashton started, “When is she back?” Jamie asked.  
“Mummy’s not going to come back. See this journey, is one she took to make sure you and daddy would always stay safe” Ashton tried to explain.  
“But why is she not coming back?” Jamie sniffed.  
“Because, the only way mummy can keep you and your silly daddy safe is by sitting on the clouds watching over you” Ashton explained. Luke was now crying.  
Jamie was close to crying. “Mummy’s really nice, I hope she is okay on the clouds. I miss her daddy”  
“I miss her too baby”

Mikey: 

“Are you guys okay?” Michael calls out to you and your daughter: Anna.

You and Anna were running behind Michael, making sure no zombies had followed you, you were running through a forest, and the last thing you needed was zombies catching up to you.

The zombie outbreak had been going on for some years, it started when Anna was 14, and now she was 18.

Michael ran in front, slashing the heads of zombies that came anywhere near him. He had become quite a pro at fighting them.

At the moment, you were trying to find Luke, and his child. They were somewhere in America. But because there was no way of connecting to them, via phone or internet, you didn’t know where he was.

But you had an idea.

Anna was falling behind, so you stopped. “Anna, baby what’s wrong?” You ask. “I’m tired mum” She sighs. “I know sweetie. But we need to find somewhere to sleep, not in the forest okay?”

She nodded “Can we rest for a bit?”

You nod and she sat on the ground, taking a deep breath and a swing of water from her water bottle.

You turned to see Michael, climbing the trees, probably trying to see if there were any houses around.

You sat on the ground with Anna. “This sucks” You mutter. “Yeah, it does. I wanna go back home” She sighs.

“Me too”

“Michael! Come sit with us!” You yell. “You know what I miss?” Anna starts, you look at her, letting her continue.

“I miss pizza” She giggles. You sigh “I really miss pizza too! I could do with a pizza”

“With stuffed crust!” Anna adds. “And extra cheese” You smile.

You both laughed with each other for a while, but stop when you hear Michael groan. Both of your heads shoot in his direction.

Michael was on the ground, holding his shoulder, whilst a zombie laid dead on the ground. You ran at him in full speed mode.

“Michael, please tell me it didn’t bite you” You squeak. He nods. “I’m sorry baby”

“Mikey, don’t be sorry. What can I do?” You ask, trying not to cry. Anna reaches you both and kneels down.

“Daddy?” She whispers. Michael took her hand in his. “Anna, it’s going to be okay. Your mum will look after you, both of you need to find Luke, or Calum, or Ashton. Please. I know they are alive”

Anna was crying now as she kissed her dad’s forehead.

“Y/N. You need to shoot me in the head” Michael says, tears now coming from his eyes. You whimper. “No Mikey. I can’t”

“Y/N. You need too. Otherwise I’ll turn and try to kill you. I never want to do that” Michael whispers.

“Can’t I knock you unconscious, and take you somewhere. Maybe there is a cure now” You beg. Michael shakes his head.

“There will never be a cure sweetie. I’m sorry. I can feel it happening. I love you both so much. Never ever forget that”

“We won’t. I love you so much Michael” You whisper, kissing his lips. “I love you too daddy” Anna whispers.

Michael kisses you both on the cheek, and lays on the ground, his eyes slowly closing, and his breath stopping.

You and Anna are both sobbing now, but you take your gun out, and aim it at Michael’s head.

“Anna, please. I don’t want you to watch this.”

Anna nods and walks off, ready for any zombie to come near.

You pull the trigger and the gun shot echoes.

You and Anna cry for some time, but decide to bury Michael in the ground. And then you leave rocks all around the area his body is in.

“Now what mum?” Anna asks, sniffing. “We find one of the boys” You answer, crying.

You and Anna walk off, away from Michael, and set your journey of finding safety. But you both know, there isn’t much safe without Michael.

It was only a matter of time now…


End file.
